


Because It's Getting a Little Hard

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just wants to read, but Harry's got other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's Getting a Little Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was sort of inspired by the [Hysterical Literature](http://hystericalliterature.com) video series, which is awesome and sexy and I totally recommend checking out. :D
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

This morning was the perfect kind of day for a lie-in, Harry thought, gazing out at the dreary, rainy sky from the kitchen window. It was unfortunate that he'd already gotten out of bed, but there was no reason he couldn't get right back in. He took a bite of his breakfast and looked over at Draco.

"Let's read in bed today," Harry mumbled, through a mouthful of toast.

"Hmm?"

Harry made sure to swallow before responding. "I know we usually read on the sofa, but I feel like crawling back into bed today. We should just read there."

Draco look thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "As long as you still make my tea the way I like it, then I don't care where we read."

"When have I ever not made your tea the way you like it?" Harry asked, voice coloured in mock outrage.

Draco just smiled and stood up. "I'll grab the book, you grab the tea?" 

"Sounds good," Harry responded. Draco bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving, and Harry went about making tea for the both of them.

A few minutes later he was walking precariously up the stairs with two mugs of steaming hot tea; he'd never been able to master the charm that smoothly levitated the cups in front of him. The cups never seemed to stay even when he tried it, so instead he was stuck carrying the scalding hot cups in his hands, doing his very best not to spill.

Draco hadn't come up to the room yet, so Harry set the tea down on the bedside table and cast a stasis charm; Draco liked his tea hot. He took the opportunity to spell the bed made and had just settled back against the pillows when Draco walked in, carrying a copy of _The Hobbit_ , the latest book they'd started reading together. It had been Harry's choice to pick this time, and he'd been excited about his decision, both because he was curious to hear Draco's thoughts, and because he'd never actually gotten around to reading it himself.

Without a word, Draco gracefully climbed onto the bed and nestled himself comfortably between Harry's spread legs, his back flush to Harry's chest. Even after all their years together, it still made Harry's breath catch to see Draco so completely at ease with him. To see how perfectly they fit together without even a thought. He wrapped an arm around Draco and pulled him even more firmly against his chest, wanting to feel the solid weight of his body leaning against his own.

"Now, where were we," Draco murmured, as he flipped through the pages, huffing out a soft "A-ha!" when he found his place.

Harry smiled. Draco said the same thing every week, even though there was a bookmark that clearly demonstrated exactly where they had left off. But Harry didn't mind, it was all part of the weekend ritual that he'd come to love so much.

He relaxed back against the pillow strewn headboard, letting Draco's cool, clear voice wash over him, and drag him back into Middle Earth. 

It really was the perfect weekend morning for staying in bed, the light muzzy and grey where it streamed in from the window. Harry could just barely hear the light patter of rain over the soothing cadence of Draco's voice, and the sound made him even more grateful for his warm, comfortable place in bed. The familiar, spicy scent of Draco's shampoo filled his nose, and he instinctively leaned closer, burying his nose in Draco's silky hair. Draco continued reading unperturbed, though he tilted his head slightly, giving Harry better access to the smooth bit of skin behind his ear.

Utterly content, Harry listened, his hands unconsciously skimming over Draco's body as Bilbo and the Dwarves began to make their way through Mirkwood forest.

He drifted, losing track of anything that wasn't the soothing sound of Draco, and it wasn't until Draco's breath hitched mid-sentence, that Harry jolted back into full-awareness and realized he'd been kneading Draco's groin while he read. Beneath his palm, Harry could feel the plump length of Draco's prick hardening as he continued to serenely read on.

His stomach clenched in desire, and he was struck with the urge to make Draco lose a little bit of his perfect composure. Carefully, so as not to alert Draco, he reached under the pillows with his free hand, maintaining his gentle massage of Draco's bulge while feeling around for the lube. He bit back a crow of triumph when his hand closed around the familiar bottle.

Harry nuzzled into the side of Draco's neck, keeping one ear tuned to Bilbo's journey as he oh-so-slowly pulled down Draco's sleeping pants, revealing his half-hard prick. From his place over Draco's shoulder, Harry could see Draco raising his eyebrows, but Draco continued reading on, not voicing any objection. Harry grinned. 

He drizzled some lube onto his palm, hoping to warm it up a bit, before firmly wrapping a slick hand around Draco's cock. Harry pumped it lazily, relishing the feel of Draco hardening and lengthening in his hand. His own cock gave a half-hearted twitch at the feel and sound and smell of Draco, but Harry ignored it; he wanted this to be about Draco.

Draco continued reading, his tone slow and even. The only hint that he was at all affected, was the slight blush staining the tops of his cheeks. That wouldn't do at all.

Harry stepped it up a notch, immediately starting up the tight, rapid rhythm he knew Draco loved, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. The lube made everything smooth and wet, the frictionless glide letting Harry move faster and rougher.

Draco's voice started to waver, his tone breathy and hands clenched tight around the book as he tried to focus on the words. Harry brought his thumb up to circle the fleshy tip of Draco's cock, focusing in on the underside of the head. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, throwing his head back and panting as Harry worked him over. Harry stared for a moment, transfixed by the smooth, pale line of his throat. It was such a trusting gesture, such a beautiful gift of surrender. Harry sometimes still couldn't believe Draco was willing to give him that, to let Harry see him so completely. It took Harry's breath away.

But breath-taking or not, Harry still had to make Draco come. "Keep reading," he whispered into Draco's ear, teeth pulling gently at the lobe.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he glared over his shoulder. "I can't bloody read about giant spiders while you're wanking me off!"

"Well then, I guess I should stop." Harry did his best to sound reluctant as his hand came to a stop. Which wasn't that difficult, seeing as how he really did enjoy making Draco come undone.

Draco shot Harry another glare, but reluctantly picked up the book and resumed reading. Harry kissed his neck, and started moving his hand again, falling into the familiar rhythm.

This time, Draco didn't stop, not even when Harry tightened his grip and sucked seductively on the back of his neck. He seemed determined to continue reading no matter what, even if he was speaking the sentences in one word gasps. His pale face was flushed red, his eyes bright and a bit wild-looking as he tried to focus them on the page in front of him.

Harry took mercy on him, speeding up his hand to make Draco come all the sooner. He could tell Draco was close, his whole body tensing, his words becoming more and more strained until finally, with a twist of Harry wrist he was coming. His entire body went limp as he found his release, like a puppet with cut strings.The book lay against the sheets, completely forgotten.

Draco hummed, turning his head lazily to trade slow, soft kisses with Harry. 

"You get that out of your system?" Draco murmured.

"Never."

Draco smiled as he tucked himself back in. "Well you're going to need to keep it in your pants for the next hour. I want to find out what happens to Bilbo!"

Harry laughed, pulling Draco back up against him as he opened the book, and started scanning for where they'd left off.

Harry could definitely wait. He wanted to find out about Bilbo, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> _And if you have any particular sex acts you'd like to see in the series, I'm always open to suggestions! I can't promise they'll make it in there, but I still have quite a few more reasons to figure out_


End file.
